Please don't forget me
by fallenshadowhunter
Summary: Camelot was under attack. As they were escaping something happened to Merlin and Arthur didn't notice until it was to late. Rated M for Violence, language, torture and possible Boy on boy action in later chapters. Bad at summaries but it is worth the read.
1. Chapter 1

Camelot was under attack. They have breached the inner wall and took over the lower town. The inner gates of the kingdom surrounding the castle were sealed tight and most of the villagers were being protected inside.

Arthur was barking orders to all the knights to keep the gates shut and keep the people protected. All the wounded were being brought to Gaius and the dead were being brought to the spare chambers, and the villagers were being sent to the main hall for protection.

Merlin was standing close enough to Arthur to make sure that he knew that Merlin was there for him but far enough away as to not make him feel crowded.

"Sire they are going to break through the gate! We need to get the people out of here!" Elyan yelled through the commotion.

"Gwaine! Percival! Take Merlin and get the villagers and exit through the back walls! Elyan! Leon! Lancelot! Come with me! We have to hold off the army and give the villagers time to escape!" Arthur yelled as he ran towards the gate.

"No I'm not leaving you! You need me here I can help you!" Merlin yelled as he chased after Arthur.

"No Merlin! You are going with Gwaine and Percival! Please don't argue with me!" The pleading look in Arthur's eyes made it hard to refuse what he had asked. Gwaine grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him towards the castle.

"Everyone listen to me! We need to leave! Everyone follow us, we will lead you to the back tunnels and out of the city! We will keep you safe!" Gwaine yelled as the entered the mail hall.

People started grabbing for anything that they could carry and the rushed towards the door. Everyone was panicking and running, knocking people over and trying to push each other out of the doors. Gwaine, Percival and Merlin were leading people towards the tunnel. Percival was at the front of the hoard of people, Gwaine was in the middle and Merlin was at the end.

Merlin was still ushering people out when the doors to the main hall were thrust open and Arthur, Elyan, Leon and Lancelot tumbled in and shut the doors behind them.

"Oh thank god you all are still alive!" Merlin yelled as he ran towards his friends.

"They pushed us back towards here we need to leave now!" Arthur yelled as the three of them ran towards the exit dragging Merlin with them.

They started running down the halls and stair cases. The followed the path that the villagers took not moments before. The army had broken through the hall doors and were following them.

"Quickly we must go faster!" Leon yelled.

"Keep up Merlin!" Arthur yelled as they kept running. Arthur was at the front of them followed by Leon, then Lancelot, Elyan and at the back was Merlin. They just about reached the gate leading outside the wall when they heard yelling catching up close behind them.

"Run! We are almost there!" Arthur yelled as he picked up his pace.

They passed through the gate and kept running into the woods and they kept going until they could no longer heard running coming from behind them. They made it to the camp where the other knights waited for them.

"The villagers made it to next town and are all safely resting." Gwaine said as he walked up to great his friends. He looked around and gave Arthur a look that would forever be imbedded in his mind before speaking the words that he dreaded to hear.

"Where is Merlin?"

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is my first Merlin fan fiction so please leave reviews. i will post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you all like my last chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one as much as the last.**

* * *

Arthur looked around frantically the minute Gwaine finished his sentence.

"Where is Merlin?!" Arthur yelled as he ran around the camp. Gwaine grabbed him by the arm and turned him around so that Arthur was facing him.

"What do you mean where is Merlin?! He would have been with you!" Gwaine yelled looking like he was going to punch the king.

"He was! He was right behind us!" Arthur yelled as he broke free of Gwaine's grip.

"We will go back as close as we can and look for any sign of him." Leon said as Lancelot and Elyan started for follow him.

"God please let him be alright." Arthur whispered under his breath as he ran to follow the other knights.

They followed their tracks that they took to get to the camp back to the castle wall. They stayed in the bushes so that they didn't get caught.

"I can't see anything." Leon said as he tried to see any sign that Merlin had made it out of the castle.

Arthur squinted his eyes to try and focus as he saw people walking towards the gate.

"Shhh get down." He said as he ducked his head.

"Morgana said he wants this spot guarded so you two stay here." The tall, rough looking man said to two much smaller looking men who looked sheepish compared to him. He then turned to look towards two other men and spoke "You two are to go get the prisoner and bring him to her. She wants to have a chat with our 'guest'." He walked away down the hall that they had escaped from only hours before.

"That's got to be Merlin." Arthur said as he made his way towards the gate being guarded by the two men.

Leon grabbed his arm and started pulling him back. "You can't go in there! You don't know for sure that it is Merlin. He might have gone out and got separated we need to keep looking."

"But what if it is him? I can't just leave him in there!"

"I am not telling you to leave him! I am telling you to keep looking for him out here and then if you can't find him then we can go in. But before we do we need to get help."

Leon had a point and Arthur knew it. They needed help in order for them to take back the kingdom but it killed him thinking he was leaving Merlin to the mercy of Morgana.

"Alright, let's go back and keep looking." Arthur said as he turned to walk back towards the camp.

* * *

Merlin woke up in a dark cell that was a part of the dungeons under Camelot that he spent more time in than he wanted to admit. He couldn't believe that he got caught. He was right behind Arthur and the other knights when someone grabbed him from behind and covered him mouth before he could call for help.

He remembered that a rag was put over his face and he was dragged down a hallway away from his friends and away from escape. Half way down the hall he found it hard to stay awake and after trying to fight to stay awake he succumbed to whatever was on the rag and he blacked out. As Merlin sat up his head started pounding and he moved his hand to his head and winced.

"On your feet! The queen would like to see you." A tall man appeared in front of Merlin's cell. He had scares that covered most of his face and his arms. One scar went through his left eye which made him seem 100x more scary than he probably was.

Merlin was going to correct him by telling him that there was no queen only a king but one look at him and Merlin knew that he would hit him if he did. Merlin decided to listen to him and he tried to get up but the pain was too much that he only made it half way up before he had to sit back down.

"I said get your ass up!" The man threw the cell door open and ran inside. He grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him up causing him pain that made him scream.

"Shut your mouth!" he yelled as he dragged Merlin all the way from his cell to the throne room. Along the way Merlin saw what had become of the castle. Walls were broken with holes in them, windows were smashed and some boarded up. But that wasn't the worst part, the worst was seeing all the bodies of innocent villagers that littered the halls and the main court yard. Men, women, and children.

The doors to the throne room were opened by two men who were just as scary as the one leading him. Suddenly Merlin was thrown into the room and forced on his knees.

"Welcome Merlin. I hope you enjoyed the view as you were walking here." Merlin looked up to see none other than Morgana sitting atop Arthur's throne wearing Arthur's crown. The sight of it made Merlin physically ill.

"Morgana, why am I not surprised that you are the one who attacked Camelot? Looks like you stole the throne and crown as well." Merlin breathed out as he clutched his side to try to keep the pain subsided.

"I didn't steal the crown and throne Merlin. I just took back what was mine to begin with."

"The rightful ruler to the crown is Arthur."

"Tell me Merlin if he is the ruler of Camelot then why is he not here right now protecting his kingdom?"

Merlin clenched his teeth. **_He would be here if he could. _**Merlin thought as he looked back down at the ground.

"Oh, nothing to say? He isn't coming back you know. He is a coward, he abandoned his kingdom."

"He will come back! He is much more than you make him out to be! Arthur is a great king and he would not abandon his kingdom!" Merlin was yelling, he could not believe what Morgana was saying about him.

"If he didn't abandon his kingdom then I will ask you again. Why isn't he here? Face it Merlin he ran away like a little dog with his tail between his legs so why do you think he will come back?"

"He will come back for me."

"I wouldn't count on it. Take him back to his cell." Morgana said as she got up and walked away.

"Let's go! I have a little surprise for you." The man said as he gave a wicked smile and started dragging Merlin back to his cell.

"By the time I'm done with you , you will wish you were dead."

* * *

**Oh no! Whats going to happen to Merlin. I know this chapter wasnt written as well as the last chapter but I'm not very good at describing things or people. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave reviews I do love reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry you all had to wait so long for this chapter. i really hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Morgana sat in the room that used to be her fathers. Looking out into the court yard, she smiled at all the death and destruction that she caused. Feeling an over whelming sense of pride she glided away from the window and opened the door to her room. She looked down the hall way until she saw a guard.

"You, come here!" She yelled down the hall at the man walking away from her.

"Yes my lady?"

"Has there been any sign of Arthur?"

"No my lady I regret to inform you here hasn't been."

Morgana's good mood has been ruined. "I suggest that if you want to live you find him!"

Morgana turned back into the room and sat at the table. How could her night go from good to bad in an instant? She needed to get Arthur, and when she did she would show him what she allowed her men to do to him. She could hear Merlin's screaming echoing throughout the castle which gave her pleasure.

Arthur woke to the sound of screaming. He jumped up and looked around. He knew who scream that was.

"Merlin!" He yelled waking Leon, Gawine, and Percival.

Arthur started running in the direction of the screaming, followed by his knights. They stopped as soon as they reached the castle and Gwaine grabbed Arthur's arm to hold him back.

"Think before you run in there! She has a full army and there is only four of us!" Gwaine said as he pinned Arthur to a tree.

"Let me go Gwaine or I swear to god I will kill you where you stand! I have to save Merlin! Cant you hear him screaming!" Arthur was struggling to get out of Gwaine's grip.

"Dammit of course I hear!"

"Then why don't we go and save him? We cant just leave him here! Who knows what she's doing to him!"

"Because they will kill us!"

"I don't care! This is Merlin we are talking about! He would run in and save us without a second thought I cant just leave him here!"

"I am not saying leave him here I am saying we need help! We will come save him I promise!"

"When we come back….I want to kill the bastards who hurt him. I want all their heads!" Arthur said as he slowly walked away; tears starting to form in his eyes.

_I swear Merlin I will save you. Anyone who touched you will die. _

Merlin sat cowering in the corner of his cell trying not to remember what he was just put through.

_"Hurry up! I want a turn. Oh god his screaming is so sexy." _One man said.

_"Be a good and don't use teeth. I swear to god if I feel any teeth I will beat you to a bloody pulp." _Said another.

Merlin felt tainted, dirty impure. The only man he wanted to touch him was Arthur. But now Arthur wouldn't want him. Why would he? Merlin was tainted, 5 men had their way with him and 5 men beat him until he could no longer scream or fight back. How could Morgana have changed so much, she used to be different, she used to care about Merlin. How long would it take for Arthur to save him? Is he even coming to save him?

"Please hurry Arthur." Merlin whispered as he drifted into an unwelcomed sleep.

Arthur didn't sleep at all that night. He stayed awake trying not to think about the things that they were doing to Merlin. _Did they torture him? Did they rape him? Does Merlin have hope? Does he know that Arthur will save him?_ Arthur couldn't stop the anger building up inside him. Arthur decided that he needed to go for a walk to try and calm him down.

_No one can touch MY Merlin! He is MINE! _Arthur was vibrating with rage all he wanted to do was run back into the castle, kill every single person who tried to get in his way, and save Merlin. He couldn't believe this was happening and he didn't know how he was going to get help to save Merlin. Making his way back to the camp he ran into Percival.

"Arthur we should gather as many men as we can and we should storm the castle."

"How many knights do we have?"

"About 200 give or take."

"How many men do you think Morgana has?"

"About 600."

Arthur thought about it for a moment before he spoke. "Do you think we need any more men?"

"We are the best fighters and I do believe they will follow you no matter what your decision is."

"I think we don't need any more men. I don't think we have enough time to find more men. We attack in 2 days. We're spending all of tomorrow training and preparing. Everyone will have a job and our mission is to save Merlin and kill Morgana."

"Are you sure you want to kill her?"

"After what she has done to Merlin, definitely."

* * *

**so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i have a rough idea of where i want the story to go i just have to think of jow im going to get there. please leave reviews because i love reading them and i hope you are enjoying all this story.**


End file.
